chapter one blue berry pancakes
by kyuubi12
Summary: sasunaru sasuke is badly hurt naruto invites him to his place to stay the night but sasuke falls naruto's blue eyes and blond hair. the first chapter in this exciting story chapter 7 is the best
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blue berry pancakes

8 years it had been since they were assigned to there squads. They had been through so much together no one saw this coming...

…

It was late one night sasuke, naruto and sakura had just finished there last mission. Sakura had left them to go home to her own house. Naruto was only a short walk to his apartment; sasuke's apartment was on the other side of the village.

With a drawn out sigh sasuke turned around and started walking home.

"Wait!" Yelled naruto looking at the tired, bloodied sasuke "come and stay at my apartment tonight, you look really tired and can sleep on my couch."

"No I don't want to be a burden." Replied sasuke silently regretting what he said. He would have liked to stay at naruto's instead of trudging home with wounds bleeding and mud up to his knees

"It's ok I don't mind I'll heat up some extra ramen." Naruto said looking at sasuke with a big smile.

"Fine." Said sasuke, giving in to naruto's smile.

Naruto showed sasuke up his buildings stairs into his apartment. When they got into his apartment naruto rubbed the back of his head shamefully looking at the all the ramen cups, ninja books and weapons which was scatted over his floor along with a variety of rubbish.

"Sorry about the mess," naruto said apologetically picking up random bits of rubbish and putting them in the bin "I was going to clean up but missions get in the way"

"It's ok." Sasuke whispered feeling quite sick from blood loss in the wound in his shoulder he had got from a stray shurican.

"You don't look so good!" exclaimed naruto looking at sasuke swaying

"No, no I'm alri…" sasuke started before everything went black and he fell to the ground

"Oh shit!" cried naruto leaping forward to catch sasuke before he hit the ground, lifting him up naruto carried him over to his bathroom. Sitting him on the floor with his back against the wall. Naruto went over to the bath and turned on the taps until they were a good temperature and leaving them to run. He returned to sasuke then stripping him down to his drawers and looking over his wound. The wound was deep and slowly leaking blood. Know wonder sasuke had fainted he had got that wound over 4 hours ago.

Now naruto lifted the half naked, limp sasuke over to the bath and paced him in and turned off the taps. Now naruto set his mind to cleaning sasuke's wound and the rest of his body. Naruto leaned sasuke forward to wash his back, sasuke's head lolled forward onto naruto's shoulder. Naruto could feel his hot breath on his neck and remembered when he and sasuke used to fight and be very competitive, until they got older and soon lost interest in there childish ways and learned how to finally be a team.

"Err…" sasuke groaned regaining conscious finding himself wet and cleaned leaning on naruto's shoulder. It was then that he realized were he was and sat up straight looking in the face of naruto. Sasuke looked at the blonde haired ninja; naruto's big blue eyes looked back in amazement at sasuke's sudden movement and sasuke realized how attractive naruto was, how had he not realized before? He had bid blue eyes, spicky blond hair, lean muscled body and six strips that ran alone his cheeks. Slowly sasuke silently leaned forward and kissed naruto on the lips.

Naruto was taken aback by the kiss and firstly struggled away but the more he would struggle the tighter sasuke held him. Groping towards the wall on the other side of the bath to steady himself naruto found his other hand grasping the middle of sasuke's back. The kiss seemed to go on for ever until sasuke again fell unconscious slipping out of naruto's grip leaving naruto gasping for air.

Slightly confused naruto slowly stood up and walked over to his cupboard fishing out a clean towel. He carefully picked up sasuke wrapping him in a towel and dressing him in old clothes of naruto's and laying him on his couch and laying a blanket over him.

Naruto now too tired to wash or change his clothes walked over to his bed and flopped down falling asleep almost straight away.

…

The early morning sun woke naruto up as usual. Slowly he sat up and remembered what had happened last night and crept silently over to his couch to find sasuke still sleeping. Naruto looked around his small apartment at all the rubbish and weapons that covered his floor and decided he needed to clean it before sasuke woke up and thought that over the many years sasuke had known him he still had'nt changed, it was not true it was just didn't have time to clean.

So naruto set to work cleaning up the rubbish, putting away his books on his smallish bookcase and storing his spare weapons in his wardrobe. Sweeping up the last of the dirt he looked happily over his work and moved in to his kitchen to start preparing breakfast for his guest.

…

Sasuke woke in a daze to the smell of blueberry pancakes. Slowly he sat up and cleared his head with a shake. All of a sudden he remembered last night and smiled. He stood up and silently walked over to naruto's kitchen to where naruto was leaning over a stove and slid his hands around naruto's waist

"I see you've cleaned," he whispered in his ear

"I hope you like pancakes." Naruto said softly brushing his lips against sasuke's and gesturing to a plate full of blue berry pancakes. He added the one he was cooking to the plate and carried it over to the table where he had two glasses off orange juice, plates and cutlery. He placed the plate in the middle of the table and sat down opposite sasuke who was already helping himself to the pancakes.

"Did you sleep well?" naruto asked stuffing his mouth full of pancakes.

"Yes very well your couch is very nice," sasuke replied "naruto, about last night…"

"I wouldn't take anything back even if I wanted to," naruto said through a mouth full of pancake, swallowing it all with a gulp of juice.

"Thank you," sasuke quietly said "these are very good pancakes naruto!"

And so the conversation went on like that till all of the breakfast was gone and then sasuke got up.

"I had better go now, my land lord is coming to collect the rent." Sasuke said walking towards the door

"Wait a second!" yelled naruto leaping up from the table "when will I see you next?"

"How about tonight at my house?" replied sasuke "I'll cook?"

"yes ok I would like that," whispered naruto coming closer to sasuke and holding him tightly in his arms kissing him lightly on the lips "I'll be there at seven," he finished, breaking away from sasuke watching him walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first date??

Naruto looked up at sasuke's building feeling nervous. He held a small cake in his hands because he found it impolite to come to tea with out a gift and the best gift he could think of was cake. Naruto ascended the stairs to number 28 and knocked on the door.

"Hey, I have cake!" exclaimed naruto as sasuke opened up the door.

"Glad you could make it," sasuke said taking the cake from naruto and placing it on a small table and gave naruto a hug and slight peck on the lips.

"Mmm… tea smells great!" naruto said sniffing the air

"It's nearly ready, make yourself comfortable," sasuke said gesturing to the couch

"Ok thanks," naruto replied as sasuke moved back into the kitchen with the cake. Naruto looked around sasuke's apartment, it was a lot better than his apartment; it had nice wall paper, cleaner! Better furniture and smelled faintly like lemons? Then his gaze fell on top of sasuke's TV cabinet there were five pictures. Naruto went over to look at the photos; firstly there was one of sakura the pink haired ninja who now worked at the academy but often came with them on their missions, the second was of there old sensei kakashi, the next was of sasuke's family; there was his mother a thin black haired lady standing with a tall man who he supposed to be his father and naruto recognized his brother who sasuke had personally killed two years prior and a young sasuke who only looked about 5 years old, the next photo was of sasuke, sakura and him; squad seven of the rookies and the last photo was of him and no surprise he was pulling a face.

"Ok tea's ready!" sasuke called from the kitchen so naruto moved over to the kitchen were he found a table filled with candles two plates with neatly set out knife, spoon and forks with two steaming bowls of ramen on top of the plates. Both naruto and sasuke sat down at the same time and started there ramin.

"This is the best ramin I've ever tasted!" said naruto trough a mouth full of ramin

After they had finished there ramin they got out the cake that naruto had brought over and had a slice each sasuke helped up naruto from his chair.

"I rented a movie if you'd like to watch it," sasuke flushed holding up a movie titled 'The fast and the Furious'

"yea sure," naruto said moving towards the couch in the living room

"umm… my DVD player is in the bed room," said sasuke shyly taking naruto's arm and leading him into the bed room, then letting go to put the DVD in the player. And turned around to find naruto lying on his bed and he smiled. And walked over to him and laid beside him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around him holding him close as the movie started. Sasuke curled in towards him resting his forehead on naruto's.

…

One hour in the movie naruto had already fell asleep too tired to stay awake. When sasuke saw this he released from his grasp and kissed him on the head and a sheet out from under his bed and laid it over him and watched Naruto curl into the gentle touch. Sasuke lay down next to naruto and turned off the TV and wrapped one arm over naruto falling asleep.

…

'10:00 I did sleep in' thought getting up from his bed rubbing the back of his head and looking around. Naruto was not there… sasuke got dressed and walked outside into his kitchen and found a note on his fridge:

…

To sasuke

Thanks for last night it was great

I would have stayed but I have a mission sorry!

From naruto

P.S. what happened at the end of the movie?

…

After reading this sasuke laughed and fished out some breakfast from the fridge and sat down thinking of only naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Telling sakura!

It had been three weeks that naruto and sasuke had been together. They had told no-one, but just last night when they had been out to the ramen shop for tea they decided that they would tell their best and closet friend sakura.

…

Naruto stood out side the school looking down the familiar halls now dark after lonesome after the students and teachers had left. He had walked down here many times before, what held him back now? Why was he now so scared to even walk down the halls to the door on the left and walk in like many, many time before?

…

It was about 6:30pm in the afternoon and sakura was working late at the academy marking papers for her students. No other teachers were there she was alone. Just at that moment naruto came threw the door. Sakura smiled naruto would often come by to see her when he was not on missions.

"Hey sakura what's up?" he asked coming over to her desk and sitting opposite her and putting his feet up on the table.

"Marking papers," sakura glumly replied looking at the pile of papers next to her silently thinking something was up with naruto.

"What a bore!" naruto exclaimed "lets go get ramen, you can mark these later,"

With a sigh she smiled and nodded placing down her pen

"Fine let's go get something to eat I'm starving" she said letting naruto take her arm and lead her out the street to his favorite ramen shop and sitting her down at his favorite seat next to the window while naruto went to get ramen for them both

…

After eating their fill of ramen naruto looked at sakura in the eye, how was he going to tell her? How would she react? Will she think of them the same? Well… he was going to take that risk.

"Hey sakura you know how me and sasuke have been spending some time together?" naruto started

"Umm… yeah I suppose," she replied looking a little confused, what did this have to do with anything?

"Well see, about three weeks ago…" and so naruto told sakura about the first night they spent together, there dates and sneaking off when she was with them on missions. Finally when he finished he looked up at her face, and saw to his surprise a smile.

"That's great for both of you! I'm very happy; you are 20 now it's about time you found some one." She replied, and she meant what she said. Naruto and sasuke had been her companions since they were assigned to their squads.

"Wow! Really! I'll tell sasuke, we were both worried you would take it differently." Naruto exclaimed

"Yes, although if you ever have any troubles with your..." sakura paused "relationship just come see me, you know were I live."

"Ok will do! I better get home now it's late and I have a mission tomorrow," naruto said getting up and taking sakura's arm and leading her home. Then he started back to his apartment.

…

When naruto got to his apartment he found sasuke sitting on his couch. Immediately as naruto walked though the front door he stood up looking at naruto hopefully.

"She…" naruto paused for effect "it was ok! She's cool with it!" he finished with a flourish

"That's brilliant!" sasuke said "I'll go visit her tomorrow" he ran up to naruto hugging him and running his hands though his hair and kissing his passionately on the lips, curling up his shirt to expose his under belly trying to wriggle out of his pants, naruto was running one his hands though sasuke's hair whilst the other held under his ass holding sasuke closer too him.

Naruto thought silently to himself that he would keep what sakura said about seeing her if there was trouble to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drunken rampage

It was late one night and rain had started to fall. Naruto sat on the end of his bed worrying about sasuke; he was supposed to be home over an hour ago. 'Maybe he went back to his apartment' thought naruto. Usually sasuke would call in and stay the night before going home. Just then he heard a noise from outside. And sasuke burst though the door. Naruto stood up immediately startled by sasuke's sudden appearance.

"Hey baby" sasuke slurred coming over to naruto leaning on him. Naruto could smell beer on his breath strongly.

"Where have you been?" asked naruto pushing sasuke away and sitting him on the bed

"Down at the pub with kiba," he attempted to say getting back up and trying to kiss naruto but naruto pushed him off and he stumbled back looking dazed, naruto had never pushed him before?

"But you don't drink?" naruto said looking at the sad little sasuke and went over to hold him before he fell but sasuke pushed him back

"Are you saying that I can't drink!?" sasuke spat sourly at naruto taking him by surprise "I am allowed to drink if I wanna and with who I wanna!" raising his voice to a yell

"I was worried about you," naruto said in a low voice looking down at his boots "you're never out this late"

"Sure you were worried about me!" sasuke was getting angry now and naruto could see it "you were probably up here with another guy! It was that rock lee guy; you were up here fucking rock lee!"

"No I wasn't! I was up here thinking if you were coming home tonight!" naruto had now also lost is temper, how could sasuke come home late, drunk and start accusing him of fucking another guy!

"You unfaithful bastard!" sasuke yelled crunching his hand up in a ball and punching naruto hard across the face. Naruto fell back clutching his cheek bone as blood started to dribble out of a split in the skin. Looking up in horror at sasuke he got to his feet still holding his cheek

"Oh baby... I…shit!" sasuke stumbled looking scared at naruto "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to! If only you didn't say that… I might of…" he trailed off as naruto hit him across the face

"I'm not a woman sasuke, I will hit back!" growled naruto angrily looking the pathetic heap on the ground. Usually sasuke could easily have beaten naruto but in his drunken state he was to slow

"How dare you! All I have given you is love and this is how you repay me?" sasuke screamed getting up and kicking his leg out at naruto, but naruto caught it and sent him flying to the ground face down. Naruto stood panting over sasuke who to his surprise started to cry, his shoulders heaving trying to breathe deeply. Naruto rolled sasuke over and sat him up.

"I-I'm sorry babe... I… I love you… please … please don't fight… I-I don't wanna fight" sasuke slurred taking deep breaths.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" naruto said calmly with blood dripping down his face. He watched sasuke get unsteadily to his feet and naruto also stood so they were even and naruto could smell the beer again on his breath, sasuke leaned forward to kiss naruto on the lips but naruto held him back shaking his head

"What wrong baby? Why don't you wanna kiss me?" sasuke slurred raising his voice again

"Not tonight," naruto softly said trying to calm sasuke "you're to drunk to even talk properly and…"

"And you already fucked rock lee so you don't need me! Isn't that right?" sasuke yelled his temper building "you're a fucking unfaithful bastard!"

sasuke again curled his hand in a ball and swung at naruto this time hitting his squarely on the jaw and then swinging his foot around to hit him on the chest knocking him to the floor and planting his second fist into his stomach. Naruto coughed and blood went over his floor and he gingerly got up to his feet looking him in the eye.

"I think you should go home now" naruto said firmly pointing to the door

"No I'm staying here!" sasuke yelled

"Fine then I'm leaving," and naruto opened up the door to his small balcony and walked out and before sasuke knew it he jumped up on the roof and left.

…

Naruto went from roof to roof, his tears blending in with the rain around him. Many thoughts running though his head; would sasuke remember this in the morning? would sasuke still want to be with him? Would naruto still want to be with sasuke?

…

It was late and sakura was asleep until she heard knocking on her door that woke her up, who would call at this time of night? She got up and put a dressing gown on, the knock still persisted, she walked over to her door when she realized that the knocking was coming from her balcony door. Slowly she walked over and opened up the glass door and found naruto standing there in the rain.

"Naruto it's really late…" sakura started until she saw the cut on naruto's cheek and that tears were coming out of his eyes "oh dear what happened!?"

She let naruto in and ran and got a towel from her bathroom and wrapped the shivering naruto in it and sat him down on her couch.

"Now tell me what happened," said sakura slowly putting an arm over naruto

…

After naruto had finished sakura hugged naruto close to her, naruto was glad of the warmth she gave him, then sakura unfolded her futon and put fresh sheets on it and naruto stayed there the night. He heard sakura go back to her bed but he lay there awake listening to the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sober sasuke

Sasuke lay on naruto's bed sprawled out; he had slept were he collapsed last night. Naruto was not in sight he had left for sakura's house last night after sasuke's drunken rage. Slowly sasuke regained conscious and sat up gingerly rubbing his head with his hand. It was then that he realized how sick he felt and with not-so-swift movement he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Opening his eyes he looked at the bile that was in the bottom of the toilet thinking of what he remembered last night; kiba coxing him into the pub and at first shouting him a drink then sasuke and bought his own then things were a blur. He slightly remembered naruto shouting at something or someone.

He stood up and flushed the toilet and walked into naruto's kitchen grabbing a huge glass of water and walking back into his bed room, he paused at the door and for the first time that day looked around the room; there was blood on the floor the balcony door was wide open and the curtains were flying in the breeze.

'_What go happened last night?_' thought sasuke; he needed to find naruto, somewhere deep inside he knew that he had hurt naruto. But where was he? At last sasuke felt a little better so he decided to go in search of naruto, he would start with iruka, naruto's closet mentor and friend.

…

Iruka was in the mission room taking mission reports and handing them out. Sasuke approached him when most of the crowd around his desk had died down.

"iruka-sensei," said naruto awaiting a reply

"Oh, hello sasuke what would you like?" answered iruka looking up at the dark haired ninja.

"I was wondering if you had seen naruto this morning?" asked sasuke putting his hands in his pockets and leaning on one leg

"No sorry I haven't seen him since Thursday," said iruka looking a little worried "is he in trouble?"

"No, no I was just looking for him." Said sasuke leaving the room a little more depressed '_at least I hope not'_

The second person he could think of was there former sensei kakashi; naruto would often go to him to see if he wanted any help with missions or just to talk. Sasuke hoped he would be there

…

Naruto groaned and sat up his chest and head was aching from his and sasuke's fight last night. He lifted up his shirt too look at his rib cage it was badly busied and bits of dried blood and stuck onto the skin from where the skin had spilt. It was sore to the touch and naruto feared that it might be broken because bits if skin stuck out at award places. Just then sakura walked in the room and gasped at the sight of naruto.

"Naruto! That looked broken; you should go get medical help!" she exclaimed walking over to naruto and sitting next to him creasing her fingers over naruto's bruised skin pulling them away as naruto flinched

"Yes I think I should go to the academes medical center, but I don't understand why the kyuubi has not healed me" he said getting up and pulling down his shirt

"I don't know but I think we should clean you up a little first, you have blood all over you" she said "wait here I'll go grab a sponge," so naruto sat down wondering why the kyuubi demon had not healed him? When sakura returned naruto let her tend to cleaning his wounds. After she had finished he got up and turned to her

"Thank-you sakura I'll go to the academy medial ward now" naruto wheezed "see you later" and naruto made his way to the academy

…

Sasuke made is way towards kakashi's apartment. Today was one of the days kakashi had off tough sasuke did not know weather he would be home or not. Sasuke approached his former sensei's door and knocked three times and waited for an answer

"Come in the door's unlocked," sasuke faintly heard from the inside, he went to the inside of kakashi's apartment. He found kakashi lying on his bed reading his little book like most of the time.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," kakashi said calmly not looking away from his book

"I am looking for naruto, have you seen him?" asked sasuke standing with his hands in his pockets wondering why kakashi all ways read the same book and never got any further though it.

"No, why are you looking for him?" answered kakashi finally looking at sasuke yet still not showing any emotions

"I just want to talk to him," said sasuke. Kakashi could tell he was lying but he did not say anything; if sasuke wanted to tell him he would.

"Ok if that's all you wanted then, thanks for stopping by," said kakashi going back to his book not even looking to see if sasuke left but listened till he heard his door click shut.

Sasuke now only thought of one other person that naruto might go to; sakura he would go to her and find out were naruto was.

…

So naruto after leaving sakura's house made his way slowly, hindered by sore ribs to the academy medical center. It was like the villages hospital were ninjas and most town folk went to get medical attendance.

By the time naruto made it to the academy his ribs were aching so much it pained him to breathe. He stumbled through the door to the front desk clutching his ribs.

"Please… I need… help, my… ribs I think… their broken" naruto wheezed to the girl behind the desk who now leapt to her feet to come and help naruto stand.

"Oh dear, what happened, wait that doesn't matter just come with me to the doctor," she said leading naruto though a door to a man who had just sat down to lunch but at seeing the naruto walk though the door he also leapt to his feet and came to help the nurse put him on the high bed I the middle of the room.

"What happened here?" the doctor asked looking naruto over lingering on his ribs

"Tough mission," naruto lied thinking what the doctors response would be if he said his boyfriend had bashed him

"Well you wont be going on a mission for a while these ribs are broken," said the doctor walking away from his patient to fetch some bandages

"how long will it take to heal?" asked naruto letting the doctor cut him out of his shirt so he would not have to lift his arms up and wrapping a bandage tightly around his ribs and finishing it off with a clip

"It'll take at least a month or two but you will heal well, I recommend taking it easy for the first three weeks" answered the doctor helping naruto to his feet and leading him out the door

…

Sasuke made it to sakura's apartment door and the same as kakashi's apartment he knocked three times and waited for an answer

"Yes just a second!" he heard from inside then a couple of clicks from behind the door and sakura appeared from behind the door

"Oh sasuke…" started sakura looking a little scared by the sudden appearance of the one who had caused naruto so much pain.

"Has naruto been here?" sasuke asked cutting her short

"Umm… well he was here but he left" sakura said looking sasuke straight in the eye

"Where is he now?" asked sasuke again trying to look around sakura into her apartment to see If he was there

"I'm not sure if he wants to see you right now…" sakura trailed off looking down at her shoes

"Why… what did I do? I remember nothing of last night" exclaimed sasuke worry crossing his face

"Well he came here late last night in a terrible mess; he was bleeding and bruised all over. He said that you were angry at him for something, maybe you should talk to him" sakura said "he went down to the academy about an hour ago I'd say he'd be home now"

"Thank-you" said sasuke hugging sakura and running off in the direction of naruto's apartment

'_I hope I did the right thing'_ thought sakura as she watched the black haired boy run off.

…

Naruto was laying o his bed reading a book he lad lent from iruka two weeks ago but had not attempted to open. Just then he heard his front door open so he looked up at his bed room door expecting to see sakura walk in but to his utter surprise sasuke walked in

"Oh no... What have I done!" sasuke said looking at naruto's wrapped ribs

"sasuke…" naruto trailed off what was he to say? So he waited for sasuke to make the next move

"oh naruto… I am so sorry, last night I remember nothing; I was so drunk but this…" sasuke gestured towards naruto's ribs "If I knew then I would have never gone out with kiba,"

"no it's alright just promise me it'll never happen again," naruto said looking at the guilty sasuke

"I promise," was all sasuke said and walked over to naruto's bed and slipped in next to him being careful not to bump his ribs. It was late in the afternoon now and the sun had set. Sasuke curled into naruto and there he slept for the night. Naruto was glad that sasuke was alright but still he thought things will never be the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What is happening to me?

Two months had passed and naruto's broken ribs had healed fully. Sasuke in that time had moved into naruto's apartment to help him with the chores naruto could not do like cleaning the apartment, cooking, and just about with everything.

…

It was early morning and naruto woke up with the rising sun as usual tough was distained to see that sasuke had already left on a mission. For the first time in two months naruto got up and stretched his arms bracing himself for the pain that never came. He breathed out deeply thankful that his ribs had healed well.

Naruto walked out of his room and into his kitchen were he found a note on the fridge:

…

_To naruto,_

_I have gone on a mission to the sand country_

_I'll be away for at least two weeks._

_Luv_

_From_

_Sasuke _

_P.S. (don't get into trouble)_

…

Naruto chuckled at the note sasuke left him as he opened the fridge for something to eat and was thrilled to see that sasuke had stocked it before he left with an assortment of food. Strangely naruto did not fell like anything sasuke had left him but he felt like meat and no matter how much naruto looked tough the fridge he could not find any meat so he decided to go out to Iruka's house to see him and maybe get something meaty to eat.

As naruto walked out of the door he could not sum up why he felt like meat and not some ramen like he usually did but soon discarded the thought when he reached the street and thoughts turned to making his way thought the crowd to Iruka's apartment.

…

When he reached Iruka's apartment he knocked in a little tune like he always did when he would visit Iruka. And Iruka opened up the door beaming widely.

"Naruto!" he cried happily letting naruto into the apartment and naruto graciously followed him in

"I came to see if you would like to have breakfast with me?" asked naruto sitting down on Iruka's couch

"Yeah sure I'll cook what you want?" replied Iruka walking towards the kitchen

"Um… how bout bacon and sausages?" asked naruto looking at iruka hopefully

"Yeah sounds good," exclaimed iruka and walked in two the kitchen and started preparing their breakfast. A short time later he brought it back out and placed it on the table and called naruto over and they ate the bacon, sausages and egg that iruka had prepared for them. Immediately naruto started eating not waiting for iruka to hand him any chopsticks. Iruka paused watching naruto eat holding the chopsticks in his hand, in all the years he had known naruto this was one of strangest things he had ever seen.

Naruto was busy eating so when iruka handed him a pair of chopsticks he looked up and to his surprise as well as Iruka's he growled, a deep throaty growl that seemed to come from within in him. Immediately iruka took his hand away afraid that naruto might bight it off.

"Naruto are you feeling alright?" asked iruka a little scared looking in horror at the blonde haired ninja that sat before him

"I-I don't know," naruto said backing away from the table "I don't know what came over me,"

"Maybe you should go see the hokage" gestured iruka

"No I must get away!" naruto said felling very alarmed but his sudden viciousness

"But why it's not like you killed me?" asked iruka walking around the table to the scared young man but was disgruntled when naruto backed away.

"Yes but I felt like killing you," naruto whispered turning around flinging the door open and running away down the street into the woods out side the city. All iruka could do was watch horrified, he would have to tell the hokage.

…

Naruto sat in the hollow bottom of a tree hugging his legs and pressing his eyes into his knees trying to stop the tears. What was happening to him? Why did he want to kill iruka? The only conclusion he could come to was that he would stay in the woods away from human's until he figured out what was happening to him.

'_I must stay away from even my love sasuke before I figure what is happening to me' _naruto thought

'_Small one why do fret so?'_ a voice said a female voice in his head

"What? Who is there?" naruto cried out aloud looking around outside his tree to see if anyone was there

'_I am here inside of you,' _the voice said again

"Who are you?" said naruto out loud

'_I am the kyuubi, we are merging bodies' _the voice said remaining calm despite to naruto's panic

"No, no, no you are supposed to be sealed means you can't get out" naruto screamed griping his head as if willing the sprit out of him

'_I am still sealed within you but the seal has grown old as a result we have merged bodies but your transformation is not complete'_ the kyuubi replied

"What do you mean transformation!" yelled naruto curling into a tighter ball

'_You will become more fox-like taking on some traits of a fox' _the kyuubi said coolly

"Like what traits?" naruto asked trying to find out more about what is happening to him

'_it is uncertain now but you will find out' _the voice said with a tint of annoyance from naruto's continuous questions _'speak in your head or you will draw attention to yourself there are people looking for you'_

'_Yes ok but is there anyway to stop this… merging of bodies?'_ naruto said inside his head

'_No, now move or we'll be caught'_ the kyuubi said with a little alarm in her voice. So out naruto went high up into the trees away from the view of all underneath and stopped on a branch high up and looked down to see several ninjas leaping from branch to branch while another four ran along the ground, one of them naruto noticed was iruka an other kakashi.

'_They are searching for us'_ the kyuubi said _'we must find somewhere to stay'_

'_Were we to go?'_ asked naruto

'_we will stay in the forest till the merging is complete but keep your senses open for approaching ninja' _ replied kyuubi

so down naruto went to the same hollow of the tree and sat there waiting for what ever was going to happen to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loneliness

Naruto had been living in the forest for two weeks now and the transformation was complete. Naruto now shared his body with the kyuubi and as a result his body appearance had changed, naruto now had nine bushy fox tails coming out of the back of his pants, two small pointed fury ears on top of his head and losing his old ears as a consequence, also he had pointed sharp teeth. Not only naruto's physical appearance changed he also gained extra sensitive hearing, smell, taste and stronger chakra.

…

Naruto woke up and uncurled from the ball he had slept in and walked outside of his hollow tree flexing his old and new muscles breathing in deeply smelling new smells he would never have identified before.

'_Good morning young one'_ greeted kyuubi buzzing to life inside his brain

'_I can smell someone close'_ was all naruto answered and with a swish of his tails he jumped up into the tree tops to wait for the person to pass by. Naruto took another deep breath trying to identify who it might be and to his delight he realized it was sasuke returning from his mission. Naruto had decided not to confront sasuke just yet he would wait till the afternoon.

'_Very good you are learning to use your new found senses'_ the kyuubi said softly in his head. No matter how much naruto despised the kyuubi she made good company and did not seem to be vicious or unkind to naruto.

…

Sasuke had a long tiring mission and would be grateful when he made it home to naruto's warm hold. Looking down at his feet he estimated that he was about five minutes out of the village. Suddenly sasuke felt uneasy, like someone was watching him. He flicked his gaze upwards to the surrounding and scanned the trees but found nothing yet still he picked up his pace till he reached the village gates. Once inside he made his way to the academy to hand in his mission report.

Sasuke lined up behind the other ninja handing in reports, slowly the line grew smaller and no one else lined up behind sasuke. Finally it was his turn to hand in his report so he walked up to Iruka's desk and put his report on the desk and turned to leave but iruka reached out and grabbed his sleeve stopping him

"Yes iruka-sensei did you want something?" he said turning back around

"Its naruto…" iruka trailed off. How was he going to tell sasuke that his love had run off into the woods? How ever he did sasuke had a right to know.

"Yes what about him!" said sasuke in a rush, alarm rising in voice

"On the day you left he came to my house for breakfast and…" iruka had practiced saying this in his head but it was much harder in real life "well he nearly killed me, not on purpose though it was like something possessed him"

"Where is he now?" asked sasuke nearly yelling. What had iruka done to his sweet naruto? He knew naruto he would never kill or hurt a person unless necessary.

"I last saw him running off into the forest, many ninja including me searched the forest though we could not find him" said iruka letting go of sasuke shirt as he ran out of the room and down the hall towards the forest.

Sasuke was thinking frantically why naruto would attack like that. Soon enough he made it to the forest and started his search leaping from tree to tree looking this way and that, trying to catch a glimpse of yellow hair or flash of orange and finally he found what he was looking for in a small clearing naruto sat, or what he thought was naruto, since when did naruto have tails?

…

Naruto watched sasuke walk underneath him hoping his shadow justu would keep him hidden, after sasuke had left naruto got down from the trees and made his way to a small clearing where he would go to meditate and talk to the kyuubi, he would send hours just sitting there thinking about life.

He made it to the clearing and sat down in the clearing folding his legs and shutting his eyes breathing deeply losing all contact of his surroundings. After a few hours the kyuubi spoke up

'_Someone is watching you'_

Naruto's eyes snapped open he looked up in the tree in front of him to see sasuke looking back from a branch. Sasuke leapt down and landed smoothly on his feet stopping and waited for naruto to rise with a swish of his nine tails.

"Naruto?..." sasuke trailed off hesitantly walking forward

"Yes sasuke," naruto said calmly he had not expected sasuke to come looking for him least of all find him

"What happened, iruka said you…" sasuke was cut short

"It's the kyuubi" naruto said before sasuke could talk further _'can I tell him?'_

'_Yes'_

"The seal that was put down to keep the kyuubi inside has grown old and I have merged with the kyuubi, it can not escape but I now am as dangerous as it," naruto explained

"Naruto…" sasuke was lost for words

"The kyuubi dose not wish to hurt the town or anyone, she is placid" naruto explained further

'_Very good young one'_ the kyuubi added

"Oh naruto!" sasuke exclaimed running up to him and holding him tightly in his arms. Naruto was pleased with the human contact and wrapped his arms around sasuke crying into his shoulder tails going slack and ears flopping. There they stood crying on each other till the sky grew dark.

"Come, let's go home" sasuke whispered in his ear and lead him out of the forest and into the town, out of sight of anyone, back to naruto's apartment. Once at the apartment sasuke lead naruto to his bed and lay him in then walked around to the other side and slid in pulling the blanket over himself he put an arm over naruto's waist and cocooned him in next to his body and closed him eyes.

"Thank you sasuke," naruto whispered before shutting his eyes glad to be held and loved

'_I am sorry little one'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto woke with the rising sun and was greeted by the kyuubi

'_Good morning small one'_

'_What's good about it?' _ Naruto replied sarcastically

'_You are loved'_

Naruto smiled at the kyuubi's response and turned around looking at the slumbering sasuke. It was true sasuke had come to find him in the forest when no one else could. Sasuke had been there for him when he broke down and he was there now sleeping in his bed.

Suddenly sasuke stirred and cracked his eyes open looking up at naruto. Naruto twitched his ears and smiled.

"Good morning" naruto greeted getting up and putting on a clean shirt then looking down in disbelief at the pants he held and gowned, how was he supposed to get these on now? He had nine tails.

"here give me a look at them" sasuke said getting up and taking the pants from naruto "you can stay in your boxers for a while" and at that sasuke walked out of the room over to a desk drawer and got naruto's second hand sewing kit and placed the pants down on the desk and got out a pair of scissors and cut from the top half way down the back of them. He then got out a pin and tread and a spare zipper and sewed the zipper to the split of the pants leaving a hole between the end of the split and the zipper. He handed the pants back to naruto with a contented smile.

"Try these now" he said and watched naruto put the pants on, and carefully zip them up at the back. They were a perfect fit

"Thank-you there brilliant!" exclaimed naruto admiring the fit on him

"There a bit rough but they'll do, I'll make more later" replied sasuke glad to see naruto had brightened up

'_We should go to see your hokage' _kyuubi said and naruto relayed the message to sasuke

"Yes we should tsunade will be worried about you," said sasuke going into their room coming back out in fresh clothes then leading naruto out into the street. This time they did not try to hide the fact that naruto and the kyuubi had merged bodies; most people stared and whispered to the person next to them others ran into the house or store closest to them.

Finally they mad it to the tsunade's office, the two ANBU that guarded the door did not attempt to stop them from walking inside they seemed to be in two much shock. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk and at the disturbance she looked up and gasped, getting up from her work and walking around her desk.

"Naruto… what happened to you?" she queried circling him

"The seal that held the kyuubi is old, it still holds but as a consequence the kyuubi has merged bodies with me," naruto answered

"I feared something like this might happen" tsunade whispered placing a hand on her head stopping in front of both of them

'_Tell her I mean no harm to her village'_

"She told me, that is the kyuubi, that she dose not mean harm to the village" naruto relayed to the hokage standing in front of them

"You can talk to it?" the hokage said looking at naruto in amazement. At this information sasuke who had not said or done anything also looked at naruto in amazement.

"We share the one mind" naruto said trying to clear things up. It didn't help tsunade still looked slightly confused "I request that I stay on the active ninja list and continue on missions,"

"I don't see a reason to take you off you do not seem to be dangerous, I sense a definite charka bond between the fox and you now, and it surpasses even my charka strength... Be careful," was all tsunade said before turning around and walking back to her desk continuing her work. At this sasuke and naruto were dismissed so they walked out of the room back down the street.

"Come on let's get some ramen I haven't eaten in ages," sasuke said stopping in front of naruto's favorite ramen shop

"But you hate ramen," naruto said stopping a few steps away

"It's not that bad," sasuke forced out with a pitiful smile

"Thank-you!" yelled naruto running up and clinging onto sasuke in a hug not even worrying about the people around him watching the last of the uchiha clan hugging a boy.

"What are you looking?" at sasuke snarled at them and pecked naruto on the lips. Now it won't take long for the word to get around about sasuke and naruto


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

foxy

Naruto walked silently between Sasuke and sakura, it was his first mission since the kyuubi had merged bodies with him. A simple enough mission; go to the land of sound and retrieve a scroll that was stolen. It had taken them three days to get to the sound country but that morning they had crossed the border.

All of a sudden the wind blew towards naruto and his team mates. His nostrils flared as he smelled an unfamiliar smell of humans and stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke and sakura took about three steps before they realized that naruto had stopped and turned around to face him,

"why did you stop?" asked sakura looking a little worried as naruto tilted his head towards the sky to get a better smell, yes it was human.

"There's someone ahead," naruto said in a dead tone "it's probably an ambush, I'm going to see, stay here," he said and leapt side ways onto a branch. Faster than lighting he jumped from branch to branch till he found three sound ninja's crouching on branches looking intently down the path waiting for Sasuke sakura and naruto to walk into there trap. Looking more carefully naruto spotted another four ninjas on the other side of the path.

'_Should I take them out now?'_ Naruto asked kyuubi twitching his nine tails in anticipation

'_No there are too many,'_ she replied

'_I can take them!'_ naruto pleaded inside his head

'_No'_ she said forcefully

And so naruto went back to Sasuke and sakura to report what he had found. Sakura had sat down on the ground while Sasuke stayed standing up with his hands in his pockets looking laid back and cool. When naruto laded in front of them sakura quickly jumped up thinking they were getting attacked by relaxed when she realized that it was naruto.

"There's an ambush waiting for us up ahead, what should we do? There is seven" reported naruto

"Walk into there trap," Sasuke said smugly whipping out a kunai knife and creasing its edge with his finger. Naruto and sakura smiled liking Sasuke's plan. Sasuke got out two more kunai knives and three shurican. Sakura got out two ninja swords from the sheaths she kept on her back and twirled them around her hands. Naruto got no weapons but would rely on his claws and teeth. Sasuke nodded too them both and they walked forward naruto went down on to his hands and feet instinctively and watched them change into fox legs, he could feel the rest of his body morphing as well hair replaced clothes and his head became longer and morphed into a snout, naruto felt with his tongue that his teeth had become pointed like that of a foxes. Naruto had turned into a fox but he was three times bigger than the average forest fox and ha hade nine tails.

'_What is this?'_ he asked the kyuubi in alarm

'_You have taken on the full form of a fox,' _kyuubi responded

'_How long will it last?'_ He asked not wanting to spend his whole life as a fox

'_For as long as you wish,'_ she answered _'turn back when you please'_

Naruto looked at his other team mates who were looking back in amazement. He tried to tell them that is was alright but all that came out was a 'yip yip' but that seemed to be enough explanation for them because they smiled and turned around and kept walking towards the not-so-secret trap.

When they reached the spot were naruto had found the ninjas he gave a low growl which alerted the others that this was the spot. At that moment all seven ninjas jumped from the hiding spot into the surprise attack. Immediately Sasuke threw a shurican hitting one in the chest and he fell down with a dull 'plod'. Sakura jumped up over the sound ninjas head stabbing one in the back while deflecting a shurican with her other sword. Naruto leapt forward tearing at the throat of one ninja before he had time to react then leaping to another biting his ankles and legs so he fell to the ground where naruto slashed at his chest. Three down, four more to go. Sasuke took care of another to with his kunai knives with a little help from naruto and sakura took out the last two with her swords.

"Well… that was easy," Sasuke said watching naruto licking the blood off of his paw

"They probably weren't expecting jounin," replied sakura "naruto what happened to you?"

Naruto hardly knew himself

"Can you turn back?" asked Sasuke coming down to Naruto's level

Naruto gave an affirmative 'yip' but there was one problem he didn't no how?

"So why don't you?" asked sakura. Naruto gave a confused whine letting them know that he didn't know. He didn't know how he turned into it in the first place. Naruto had many new powers since he had merged bodies with the kyuubi but he didn't know how to master them.

'_How do I turn back?'_ naruto asked the kyuubi

'_I don't know, I don't know how you even became the fox in the first place' _answered the kyuubi

'_How do you know if I can turn back then!' _naruto said in frustration

'_If you were meant to be a fox it would have happened when you first medaled with me,'_ she replied coolly_ 'if the need arises then you will turn back'_

"We can not stay here me must continue with the mission," sasuke said looking with pity at naruto who gave a affirmative 'yip' and started walking down the path and the others followed him with worried glances at each other.

…

By night naruto have found them a good camp sight by a lake that ran not to far from the road. There was a very small clearing with thick trees all around covering the sky from view. It was a perfect spot for a camp, after sasuke and sakura had set down there things naruto went down to the river and lapped up water washing away the blood that covered his snout. When he finished drinking he went and sat on the edge of a large rock that was half in the water and half out he lay his feet in front of him and placed his head on his paws looking out onto the large, still lake. After about 5mins sasuke and sakura joined him on either side, sakura placed her bare feet in the water and patted the soft fur on his head.

'_I didn't ask for this, why is happening to me?'_ he said to himself not really expecting an answer

'_I didn't ask to be sealed inside a human, but your people saw me as a threat so they got rid of that threat not worrying about how felt on the matter'_ said the kyuubi

'_But didn't you attack the village?' _naruto said

'_no, I did not, all I was doing was passing though your lands to the sand country and your people started attacking me stopping my path, do you really think I would attack anything?'_ Replied the kyuubi

'_No' _said naruto feeling guilty about accusing her about attacking the village.

"Come we should get out of open before we get spotted," said sakura getting up and moving back over to their camp. Sasuke followed picking naruto up in his arms and carrying him over. Naruto was surprised by sasuke picking him up, but he was now the perfect size to be picked up. Sasuke placed naruto down and sat next to him pulling out a woolen blanket and laying it down, sakura did the same and both lay on it too hot to be put over them selves. Naruto walked over sasuke's blanket and lay on it with him curling his nine tails around him, sasuke curled around him giving him satisfaction from the closeness.

'_Sleep well little one'_

'_Yes, good night'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writer's notes: hey these are my first notes about mi stories. I also have another story (it is not about sasunaru kinda thing but does have them in it!!) it called the beast inside. Anyway… if you made this far though mi chapters then I congratulate you.

Luv from jazzy P.S. (thank you chickenasshair Uchiha for mi first review)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Captured!!

Naruto woke up early at the first rays of the sun, he lifted his head wearily and uncurled his tails from around his body and stood up, to his dismay he had not managed to transform back to his human over the night. Naruto plodded over to the lake and drank deeply then went to sit up on the grass but on his way he spotted footprints in the mud. Naruto sniffed the footprints the smell belonged to neither sasuke nor sakura someone had come by the camp last night. Naruto followed the foot prints up to the bank a while before they ended abruptly, the person had obviously jumped into the tree hanging over the top. Unable to go further naruto turned around and went back to the camp. When naruto reached the camp he went over to sasuke and started licking his ear.

"Mmrr…" sasuke mumbled in his sleep and naruto kept on licking is ear. Suddenly sasuke became aware what was happening and sat bolt up right alarmed, but calmed down when he realized that is was only naruto and he had started pulling on his pant leg "what is it kitsune?"

Still naruto pulled on his pant leg till he got up, now naruto pushed him with his head in the direction of the footprints reluctantly sasuke let into being pushed.

"Naruto what is it..." sasuke trailed off when he saw the footprints alarm filled his voice "we need to go now! I'll wake sakura up and we'll go,"

'_You have done well small one'_ the kyuubi commented

sasuke walked over where sakura slept last night, the sheets were pulled over her despite the hot weather and when sasuke shook her the cover fell of revealing twigs and leaves that filled her blanket sasuke gaped 'where was she?' seeing that sakura was not there naruto sprinted over and sniffed the area it smelled like the footprints earlier a small growled escaped Naruto's bared teeth, naruto noticed a note at the top of the pile and put a paw on it whining to try and make sasuke look at it.

"What have you got there," sasuke said picking up the note from under naruto's paw and read it aloud;

_We have your friend if you want her _

_back alive you will leave our country_

_without the scroll and we shall return_

_her unharmed_.

The note was splattered with blood and a bit crumpled; sasuke hoped it was not sakura's blood.

"what are we to do?" sasuke asked naruto coming down to his level. In response naruto growled loudly and took the note and ripped it up with his teeth and claws. "I thought so," sasuke said packing up their gear putting all sakura's gear in his pack then discarding her own pack to make it lighter. Sasuke scouted around and also found her blades and slung one over each of his shoulders. Then he and naruto left towards the village hidden in sound.

…

sakura slowly regained conscious and the first thing she realized was that her hands were above her head and they hurt like hell. Then she remembered where she was how she got there;

Sakura was sleeping when all of a sudden someone placed a hand over her mouth and pressing tight so she could not scream or alert sasuke or naruto. The assassin held a knife to her throat making her stop squirming and stay perfectly still, the assassin lifted her up keeping the knife to her throat and escorted her out of the small clearing along the lakes bank to a tall tree where he jumped onto large branch where a bag sat. Still keeping a hand over her mouth he opened the bag and got out a thick cloth and before sakura could react he tired so tightly over her mouth it hurt to try and move and was not possible to speak, then the sound ninja wrapped her hands in rope and tied it around the branch. The sound ninja after finishing his business of tying his captive up he got out a piece of paper sat at sakura's feet and started writing a note. 'So very unlucky for you' thought sakura, the ninja had not tied up her feet so sakura kicked out as far as she could and hit him straight in the nose causing him to recoil grasping his bleeding nose. Blood splattered all over the note he was writing but still he kept writing it with one hand, the other holding his bleeding nose.

"You're going to regret that," he said in a slick oily voice before he jumped off to other branched back in the direction of the camp. A little while later he came back and untied her from the tree branch and tied her hands and feet together. Sakura squirmed in the assassin's tough embrace nearly making him lose his balance on the branch. The ninja had now lost all patience with this girl and punched her in the temple knocking her unconscious.

Sakura looked at her surroundings, it was very dark, and it seemed to be a small cell made for keeping people in. sakura struggled in the shackles that held her to the wall but the more she moved the worse the pain got in her wrists. She looked up at the shackles that held her; they were rusted and looked very old 'I could break them easily' thought sakura and in one swift movement she kicked her legs up and twisted one of the shackles with her feet. It broke and fell with a clatter to the ground; sakura flinched at the sound hoping that no one would hear it. With her now free hand she crushed the remaining shackle in her fist it also fell to the ground with a clatter; this time someone heard it.

"Oi what was that!" came a voice from outside her cell. Sakura heard footsteps coming towards her and she hid next to the door out of the sight of the guard.

"Hello! Anyone alive in there?" said the rough voice from right outside the cell.

A key ground in the lock and the guard walked inside. Sakura kicked the guard in the back knocking him to the ground then hit him on the side of his head knocking him unconscious. Sakura poked her head outside the door making sure the coast was clear then closed the door behind her and walked outside down the hall up stairs to an open hall where many sound ninjas walked around. Quickly sakura whipped off her leaf village head band and shoved it in her pocket hoping the ninja would not recognize that she was from a rival village. She then walked up another level and another till she was at the top looking down a hallway with only on door at the end. Slowly she crept down the empty hallway to the door at the end and held an ear to the door; she heard nothing. Carefully she opened the door 'bingo! The scroll' she thought seeing the small scroll on the edge on the table with the leaf village sign seal on it. Quickly she grabbed the scroll and turned to leave but was met by two sound ninja walking though the door. When they noticed her their eyes flashed to the scroll then to her face and immediately went into attack mode but before they could make a move sakura had jumped out the open window onto the roof and kept leaping from roof to roof towards the exit. She made it to the exit and down she jumped on to the path and kept on running down the path with sound ninja right on her heals.

…

Sasuke and naruto, who was still in fox form, were walking down the path towards the village hidden in sound when suddenly from around a corner sakura came flying and ran straight into sasuke bowling him over. Quickly she got up and looked at the two she had run into and relief washed over her.

"Quickly we must get out of her, sound ninja are coming! I have the scroll now run!" she explained quickly and kept running. Sasuke looked at naruto who gave a 'yip' of pleasure at finding their friend and also started running with sakura. Sasuke shrugged and ran after them catching up quickly. He took off the swords from his back and handed them to sakura who gave a nod of thank-you and kept running at full pelt.

"We should get off the path yelled sasuke to sakura and naruto and as one they ran off to the left of the path. Sasuke and sakura leapt up to branches while naruto kept running under them all nine tails flying behind him.

…

After four days of running, hiding, fighting and not much rest all three were physically drained but they were glad when they got their bearings and found out that they were very close to their village. Tiredly the walked down the path too tired to try and stay hidden and were very sure that the sound ninjas would not follow them into the fire country.

"Were so close, I can smell ramen from here" said sakura perking the two up. Though naruto already could smell the ramen from here it was nice to here it from someone else. Naruto twitched up his ears as he thought he heard a rustle from behind but discarded it as an animal. When he again heard a snap of a twig behind them he turned around and found a sound ninja with a raised arm about to throw a kunai knife right at sasuke and he let out a low growl. Sasuke and sakura spun around just as he threw the kunai. As he did naruto leapt forward and took the kunai in the shoulder and thumped against sasuke from the shock. Luckily sasuke was thinking quickly and caught naruto in two arms. Before the ninja could throw another weapon sakura leapt forward and sliced his head off with her two blades. Then ran back to sasuke and naruto too see if they were alright.

"This is no ordinary kunai," sasuke said placing naruto on the ground and pulling out the kunai as naruto whimpered and shook uncontrollable. "This was poisoned"

"Oh my! We have to get to the academy," said sakura watching naruto shake and whimper from the poison running though his veins. Now filled with urgency sasuke picked up naruto in his arms and ran towards the village with sakura following closely behind. When they reached the village they could not wait to be submitted by the guards but ran straight though to the academy medical centre.

"Hurry we need the doctor!" sasuke urgently said to the nurse at the counter who immediately admitted them though to a doctor.

"He was hit with a poisoned kunai from the sound village," sasuke explained to the doctor looking at the dieing fox in his arms

"Maybe you should take him to the vets, I don't deal with animals," the doctor said eyeing the nine tails that protruded from the fox's tail bone.

"No he is a human but he's in a fox form, please you must have an antidote!" sakura explained to the doctor.

"Well yes but…" the doctor tried to say but being cut off

"Good then you'll fix him now before he dies," sasuke threatened looking the doctor in the eye.

"Fine bring him in here," said the doctor knowing better than to get on an uchiha's bad side and walking into a empty hospital like room and letting sasuke place the now blood soaked fox on the plastic sheet a nurse had put down. Then the doctor gave the nurse some orders and shooed sasuke and sakura out of the room while he looked over the wound.

Naruto had been in a daze of bright light and pain, but finally the luring sleep incased him and every thing went black.

'_Be strong my little kitsune'_

Oh my god, that took me forever to do! But that might be because I was reading another story from the fan fiction site (opps) but it's done. I figured something while I was writing these, mi stories started out just for fun about naruto and sasuke being together but now it turned in to an epic journey. Anyway I like to get a shout out to roboboy for all the great reviews!!!! Thanx

Luv ya!!

Jazzy


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Friends

Sasuke paced back and forward in front of the room that the doctor had shooed them out of four hours ago. Sakura was curled up on the couch sleeping having stayed up for the first three hours before sleep was too tempting and fell into an uneasy sleep. Just then from around the corner came kakashi, Hokage tsunade, iruka, the rest of the original rookie nine and rock lee. All 10 came up to sasuke and started asking questions about what happened to their friend, how was he and lots of other questions. All the noise had woken sakura up; she slowly sat up and looked around her at the people that had just come to see naruto.

"I don't know how he is," sasuke said to all their questions just as the doctor cam out of the room. And everyone hushed down waiting for a response from the doctor on how naruto was doing.

"The fox is stable," the doctor addressed the group "it was lucky he came in when he did other wise he would have been dead by now. The poison is different from other poisons. It works slowly on the inside attacking vital body organs such as the liver and heart. But we managed to stop it before it got to anybody organs but then we had to stop it from poisoning his blood. He is stable now but he will probably sleep for a few days before he has strength to get up."

"I doubt that, the kyuubi will help heal him now," tsunade reported to the doctor

"Can we see him?" asked sakura

"Only one person, we can not afford for him to wake up," said the doctor despite the protests from the other people.

"I think it should be sasuke," said sakura calmly "he was the one who brought him here, convince the doctor to tend to him and is probably one of the closest people to naruto," the other's agreed at this statement and the doctor submitted sasuke into the room.

The room was dark and even darker when the doctor closed the door behind him leaving naruto and sasuke alone. Slowly sasuke walked over to the small bundle of blankets to find a fox lying under the covers asleep and shaking violently. Sasuke put one hand onto naruto's cheek and to his surprise it was freezing cold. 'What has happened to you?' thought sasuke pulling his hand away and bring the covers up a little closer and then turned to leave unable to watch him any longer. Just as he was about to leave a small furry tail wrapped around sasuke's leg stopping him. Sasuke turned around and looked at naruto who had opened a blue eye only a crack and gave off a whining noise. The tail around sasuke tightened not letting him go. Naruto gave another weak whine pleading for sasuke to stay then the tail went limp letting sasuke walk around the other side of the bed and slip under the covers as he did five other tails wrapped around sasuke helping naruto to turn around to face sasuke. Still the tails held him and sasuke moved in closer wrapping his arms over naruto lending his own body heat to naruto trying to warm him up.

"Everything's going to be alright my kitsune," sasuke whispered to naruto as his shaking subsided and he stated to warm up a little. Naruto had already fallen asleep and stated to purr deep in his throat. Sasuke soon fell asleep to the rhythm of naruto's purring.

…

The sun was shining though the academy medical wards window and blinding sasuke though his eye lids enough to wake him up. He sat up in the bed looking down at what he expected to be naruto but naruto was not there. Alarmed sasuke got out of bed to be surprised by a great bundle of orange fur leaping into his arms. With a great 'off' sasuke caught the slightly over sized fox in his arms only to have it change into a blond haired part demon.

"Finally!" naruto exclaimed looking down at his part human body "I was wondering when I would change back," naruto then realized that sasuke was starting to buckle under naruto's weight and leapt out of sasuke's grasp

"Nice to see you recovered well," sasuke said rubbing his back

"Yes I feel much better" naruto answered

"I think there are some people outside that want to see you," sasuke said opening up the door and peering outside. Naruto walked out to find all 11 people sleeping outside his room.

Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch leaning on rock lee that was resting his head on sakura's asleep, kakashi had fallen asleep against the wall and slid down and the hokage was using his stomach as a pillow, hinata and kiba had fallen asleep together on the other side of the couch, Chouji had fallen asleep next to the door and next to him was Shikamaru holding akamaru in his arms. Iruka fell asleep at the foot of the couch lying down with ino and shino also leaning on him.

"YAY!! My friends!" naruto yelled and wakening them all up with a start. Iruka smiled fro his spot, glad that naruto had recovered well. The rest of the group was not so happy.

"I was having the best dream!" Chouji said getting lazily up and brushing crumbs off of him.

"OH NO I MISSED MY MORNING RUN!" yelled rock lee leaping to his feet letting sakura drop onto the couch.

"oh lee just stay here for once," sakura said getting up and holding onto his wrist before he ran off and pulled him back onto her lap and wrapped her arms around his middle preventing his from getting up.

"How are you feeling?" asked iruka getting up and looking naruto over

"I feel great! Better than before!" naruto exclaimed swishing his tails around happily. Sasuke came up behind the smaller boy and wrapping is arms around his small waist resting his head on top of the unruly blond locks of hair.

"I think we should be getting home now," sasuke said looking around at the odd couples placed though out the hallway. "You can all come back to our apartment for brunch, I'll cook"

"Sasuke is a very good cook!" naruto exclaimed unwrapping sasuke's arms from around him and helping kakashi and the others off of the floor. The group made their way out of the medics ward after checking naruto out and all walked back to naruto and sasuke's apartment.

"Here we are!" naruto exclaimed unlocking his door and walking in. sasuke made his way into the kitchen to start preparing the meal. All of the other guests scattered though out the room some sitting on the couch others preferred to stand like Shikamaru and kiba while others like kakashi leaned against the wall.

"guess what!" naruto said standing in front of the crowd of friends and when he was sure he had their attention he continued "I have a new kyuubi technique!" all but sakura who already knew of it gasped at naruto's announcement.

"What is it!" asked the pale eyed hinata from the arms of kiba. Even akamaru was looking at naruto from hinata's arms.

"Let me show you!" naruto fell forward onto his arms that had now turned into paws and fox legs and the rest of his body had taken his fox form. Naruto now sat looking at his friends stunned faces with big blue eyes.

"That's amazing" said shino who was sitting on the couch.

"He's so cute!" ino exclaimed from her spot between shino and rock lee. Naruto gave a 'yip' of pleasure and leapt on to her lap and sat down and let her pat his soft fur. Akamaru now jumped out of hinata's grasp and stood growling at naruto. Naruto lifted his head and looked at the troublesome dog then got up and jumped down in front of the dog and to every ones surprise licked akamaru's head.

"Why did you do that?" Chouji asked looking at the stunned dog, just then akamaru leapt onto naruto's back in a play fight. Naruto rolled over tossing the dog off his back giving a 'yip' of pleasure. Akamaru then pounced onto naruto's exposed belly and bit it playfully. Naruto gave a low growl and got up and pinned akamaru to the ground in his paws and caught the ruff of his neck and picked him up. The squirming akamaru could do nothing to get out of naruto's grasp. Naruto placed the small dog down in the corner between his legs and every time akamaru tried to get up naruto would knock him down with his nose.

The group laughed at the antics of the two animals. The play fight between akamaru and naruto continued till sasuke came out of the kitchen carrying a huge tray full of delicious looking food.

"I hope you can change back this time naruto," sasuke said looking at the fox in the middle of the room and everyone watching the play fights between the two canines. Seeing that the food was being served the group made their way over to the table.

"This looks great!" Chouji said sitting at the head of the table and grabbing a plate and filling it full of food.

"THIS FOOD IS SPECTACULAR!" yelled rock lee though a mouthful of noodles. Swallowing it when sakura jabbed him in the ribs for talking with is mouth full. Naruto came up to sasuke and jumped up into his arms and licked him on the cheek and nuzzling his head into the uchiha's chest.

"Go get some thing to eat, you haven't eaten in days," sasuke said releasing the fox and watching him leap onto a chair and change back into his human form. Naruto's nose twitched at the delectable assortment of food in front of him, he grabbed a plate and started helping himself. Sasuke sat down next to him and starting getting some food from the tray in front of him.

…

After the food had all been eaten there was a general buzz of conversation that went on for about an hour before people started to leave. First it was Chouji left saying something about being out of chips, then hinata and kiba left with a sleeping akamaru in his arms, after iruka, kakashi and tsunade left to go back to the academy then slowly the others started to leave until it was only rock lee and sakura left but they soon went back to their apartment.

"Hey naruto" said sasuke walking over to his kitsune mate holding him in his tough embrace "do you want to go for a walk in the park?"

"Yes, I would enjoy an outing," naruto replied encasing sasuke in his tails turning sasuke and lightly kissing his lips.

FINALLY I FINISHED! Ok well in the next chapter sasuke and naruto are going to the park because I didn't want to make this chapter too long. In this chapter I did pair up a couple of the old ninja friends but I think sakura and rock lee are a good match  (laugh eerily)

Ha ha ha!!

Jazzy P.S (for those people who do not review my evil flying monkeys will KILL you! And those who do give GOOD reviews you shall receive a grand present from my evil flying monkeys, HA HA HA!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Walk in the park

Naruto was running ahead of sasuke in his fox form leaping up trying to catch butterflies that flew above his head. Sasuke smiled at his young kitsune playing and he walked along with his hands in his pockets. The sun had just started to set and a heavenly orange glow was spread over the park next to the forest were they walked.

Sasuke looked around him there were many couples that evening lying next to each other kissing or just holding the other. Sasuke wished naruto would not be so shy about their relationship. Most of the village knew about them but still naruto had been shunned all his life and did not want anything to break the respect the village had for him now.

Then sasuke had a brilliant idea how to get what he wanted without anyone else knowing. He ran over to naruto and bundled him up in his arms and ran into the forest with the kitsune squirming and whining in his arms. Soon naruto gave up trying to get out of sasuke's arms and simply buried his head into sasuke's chest waiting for him to stop running. After some time sasuke did stop and placed naruto down. Immediately naruto changed into his human form and got off the ground dusting off is backside and turning towards sasuke.

"What was tha…" naruto started before sasuke pressed his lips onto naruto's and quickly pulling back before naruto could even respond to the kiss.

"I want you, kitsune" sasuke whispered into one of naruto's furry ears. Sasuke's hot breath on naruto's ear sent shivers down his body. Naruto placed one of his hands in the middle of sasuke's back the other grabbing his wrist.

"I want you too" naruto whispered nuzzling sasuke's neck and running two of his tails up sasuke's pant legs causing sasuke to groan in pleasure. Sasuke moved his head down to naruto's and locked lips with the smaller man pushing him back into a tree.

Sasuke licked naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance, naruto gave it to him opening his mouth letting sasuke's warm tongue slip inside. At first the kiss was a battle soon won by sasuke, then sasuke explored the familiar mouth of naruto tracing along one of his enlarged canines. Naruto whimpered as chills ran down his spine and ran his tails up sasuke's pants more splitting them at the seams.

Sasuke realized that naruto have involuntary ripped his pants and started undoing naruto's own black pants letting them fall to the ground. Naruto broke the kiss and started kissing sasuke's neck tenderly on the vein. Sasuke slipped his arms under naruto's shirt and pulled it over his head leaving naruto in just boxers. Slowly both slid to the ground with sasuke on top wriggling out of his shirt. Naruto wrapped his nine tails around sasuke holding him closer to the raven haired jounin. Sasuke placed his hands on naruto's hips and slid them down taking off naruto's last piece of clothing

'_Naruto! You shouldn't …'_ the kyuubi warned butnaruto for the first time since merging with the kyuubi pushed the unwanted voice to the back of his mind so as not being able to hear her anymore.

Sasuke rubbed naruto's muscled stomach while kissing and biting his left ear. Naruto was busy taking off sasuke's boxers when a pleasurable shiver ran down his spine and he pushed the rest of boxers off with one of his tails.

"I love you," sasuke whispered in naruto's ear before positioning himself on the small blonde and…

…

**(A.N I'm soooo… not putting that in cause it is kinda wrong! So make it up in your own head)**

…

Sasuke fell onto naruto sweating and breathing heavily. Naruto moved his head so he could see the uchiha's face. Big blue eyes looked into smaller black ones and naruto smiled and lightly kissed sasuke on the lips before falling asleep. The sweat on both sasuke and naruto started to cool in the night air making sasuke shiver in his sleep. This aroused naruto from his slumber, naruto could not feel the cool air because the fire that burned from within kept him warm. He moved sasuke slightly so he now laid over his right shoulder with a leg entwined with sasuke's and places his tails over sasuke acting as a blanket keeping the raven haired boy warm. The shivering soon creased and naruto fell back asleep.

…

Sasuke could feel a weight on his right shoulder and was aware that he was pleasantly warm, the sun shone though his eye lids keeping in a half sleep. Sasuke thought back to last night and smiled to himself opening his eyes into a face full of bright blond hair. Sasuke snuggled his head down ino the bright yellow hair finding peace for the first time since killing his brother. This movement stirred the smaller blond boy and naruto sat up wearily looking back down at sasuke.

"Good morning" he said sleepily bending back down and brushing his lips against sasuke's then getting up and retrieving his clothes from the clearing and putting them back on. Sasuke reluctantly did the same putting his clothes back on until he came to his pants. He held the torn pants up in front of him.

"How am I spose to wear these?" sasuke said smirking at naruto. Naruto came over and looked at the torn pants and burst out laughing. When naruto finally got his breath back he found sasuke growling at him and giving him an evil stare.

"Ok, ok you can wear mine, I'll go back in fox form," naruto said taking his own pants off and handing them over to the scowling sasuke. Sasuke put on the pants that were a little to small for him but still fit all the same. He only hoped that he would not meet anyone on the way back that would realize that he was wearing naruto's pants.

As sasuke was turning to leave back for the village naruto turned into the slightly oversized fox and ran ahead of him chasing squirrels up trees and running back to sasuke and weaving in between his legs nearly making him fall over. When finally they made it out of the park they started in the direction of their apartment. Sasuke was relived when they met no one along the way and quickly fished the keys out of naruto's pants and walked inside closing the door behind him. Naruto made his way over to the bedroom with sasuke following him and opening up one of his drawers and pulled out his pants and put them on. Naruto turned back into his human from and also put on a pair of his own pants.

"I have to go to the hokage tower to see tsunade about my next mission," sasuke explained to naruto as he followed him out of the room and placed a kiss on his lips before departing the apartment before naruto could hold him back. Naruto sighed and let his lover leave him alone in the apartment.

'_Naruto we have to talk'_ said the kyuubi sensing that sasuke had finally left the room

'_Yes what is it?'_ naruto said hearing the worry that the kyuubi had tried to hide from her voice

'_I believe your pregnant'_

Ok for all of those people that think it's terrible that I cut out that part IM SORRY!! I just aint into that sorta thing. Anyway… I would like to say hi to anyone from Glenmore high school cause im from there (he he he) SCHOOL SUX and the holidayz are ova DANM!!!

Luv ya

Jazzy review or mi evil flying monkeys will KILL you… they have to be GOOD reviews!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Pregnant

Naruto was panicking; the kyuubi had just said that he was pregnant! How could this be? He was a guy, guys can't get pregnant! And as the kyuubi read his thoughts she answered

'_Yes it is possible for you too get pregnant and you are, you may be a male but I am a female and we have merged bodies,'_

'_But, but this is crazy! Are you sure I'm pregnant?'_

'_Yes I can feel a tiny chakra force coming from within you already, I tried to warn you but you pushed me to the back of your mind'_

'_I- I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you' _naruto couldn't believe this. A part of him was overjoyed that he was going to be a mother but the father, sasuke, did neither know about this and naruto didn't know if he wanted children.

The kyuubi told naruto though the birth. First naruto would have to be in fox form to make the pregnancy easier and stay in that form for most of the time until the kits would be able to eat solid food. Over the six months that naruto would be pregnant he would form tits in his fox form so he could feed his kits. Naruto took in all this information.

'_One of the kits will be my successor as the kyuubi'_

'_And what of other kits I might have?'_

'_Eventually they will be able to turn into humans but till that age they will be demon kitsune and each has their own abilities'_

Finally naruto could not stand it anymore and let the tears that he had been holding in fall down his face. He collapsed onto the couch curling up into a ball sobbing into his knees and gasping for breath though his sobbing.

…

Sasuke had been to see the hokage and was now returning to naruto in high sprits. he reached the front door and walked in side to find naruto curled into a tight ball crying uncontrollably. He heart jumped a beat. Sasuke ran over to naruto sitting next to him, naruto uncurled at the touch of his lover and then sobbed into his chest making sasukes shirt wet with his tears.

"What's wrong naruto?" sasuke said sounding quite alarmed. When hew had left naruto had been in high spirits.

"Sas- sasuke..." naruto stuttered. What if sasuke did not want kids, let alone demon kids he had too tell him sasuke had a right to know, naruto looked up into sasukes black eyes and simply said "I'm pregnant,"

"Wa – what!" sasuke could not believe what naruto just said. "How? You're a guy! This is not possible"

"The kyuubi is female" naruto said getting up from the couch silent tears still running down his face not turning around he continued "I'll understand if you want to leave"

"NO! Of coarse not, I'm so happy!" sasuke said getting up and slipping his arms around naruto but was disappointed when sasuke withdrew away from him and turned around with tears in his blue eyes.

"Really? I thought you might not want children," naruto said looking deep into sasukes eyes searching for something to tell him that he was lying but found nothing to tell him that sasuke was lying. This made naruto feel much more content

"This is just what I want, some one to carry on the uchiha's name," sasuke replied embracing naruto again thankful that he did not retreat this time but buried his head into sasukes shoulder.

After naruto had calmed down he explained to sasuke about the kits and how they would be born and not being able to transform into humans until later in their life and every ting. Sasuke took it all in and silently vowed that he would protect naruto with his life. After sasuke suggested that they should go see tsunade and take naruto off the active ninja mission list. Naruto agreed and they left their small apartment which made sasuke think.

"We should defiantly move into a house, this apartment is too small and six months we should have little kitsunes running around the place." Naruto hade his hand liked with sasukes swinging it slightly between them, naruto thought about this looking at sasuke but sasuke did not look back so he continued to look at his shoes.

"yes we should find a house, just a small one with a couple of bed rooms until we know how many kits I am having then we can builds more on." Naruto replied. They had made it to the street now and they walked past the stores and food shops and when a naruto looked up he saw a familiar brown haired ninja with a scar across his nose and smiled with glee.

"Can we tell iruka?" naruto whispered to sasuke as they approached iruka who was smiling at them.

"Yes" sasuke whispered back they reached the spot in front of a book store that iruka was browsing though.

"What do you two look so happy about?" iruka asked looking at the two younger ninja who had huge smiles across their faces.

"I'm pregnant!" naruto said excitingly but no too loud so as the people around them could hear.

"What?!" iruka yelled taken aback drawing attention to them. Naruto grabbed his former teachers arm and pulled him to the back of the shops where no one could here them

"didn't you hear him?" sasuke said coolly looking at iruka with hard black eyes

"that's not possible," iruka said looking naruto over to make sure he was normal, or as normal as a part demon can be, then it hit iruka 'part demon!' "it's because of the kyuubi, isn't it?"

"Yes, the kyuubi is a female…" naruto explained again about the whole story with the kits and how they were now going to see the hokage. After naruto had finished iruka seemed to have calmed down a bit. He held up a finger and scratched the ridge of his nose and looked up at naruto.

"Who is the father?" iruka asked although he already knew who it was he just wanted to make sure

"Sasuke, who else," naruto replied quite hurt that iruka thought that he might be unfaithful to sasuke. As if in response sasuke came up to naruto and held him around the waist and placed his head in between his pointed ears.

"Ok well I'll let you be on your way to see tsunade," iruka said walking out of the small ally with naruto and sasuke following him

"Hey iruka," naruto said as iruka turned around, "don't tell anyone, ok" iruka smiled and gave a nod of agreement and walked off. Then naruto and sasuke kept on walking hand in hand u the hokage tower.

…

"You knock," naruto argued quietly to sasuke outside the hokages door

"No you do it," sasuke argued back

"Fine," naruto gave in and knocked on tsunades door and waited for an answer. From somewhere inside they heard a faint 'come in' and both walked into the room to find a much stressed tsunade with several towers of paper littering her desk.

"Oh naruto, sasuke what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she said sarcastically as the two took a seat next to each other.

"Umm… well we wanted to talk to you," naruto said thinking of a way to say this to the long time friend.

"Obviously!!" tsunade said frustrated

"Naruto would like to be temporally taken off the active ninja missions list," sasuke explained for naruto. Sasuke looked reassuringly across at the blonde hair ninja and naruto gave a smile of appreciation.

"Why?" tsunade asked now taking fully to what they were saying.

"Well…umm... I'm pregnant," naruto said waiting for the explosion from tsunade that he thought was coming.

"What? That's not possible." Tsunade gasped surprising naruto that she didn't explode at him. And for the third time that day he explained that he could have children due to the kyuubi, that the kits will be kitsune demons… tsunade took in all the information with her hands clasped in front of her face looking down at there desk. When naruto told her that sasuke was the father he eyes snapped up and looked between both naruto and sasuke. Finally naruto had finished and she slowly unclasped her hands and placed them on the desk.

"Sasuke," she addressed the uchiha with stern eyes "you will take full responsibility for naruto and his kits"

"I had every intention to," sasuke returned the gaze with his hard black eyes. Naruto felt very uneasy by the two ninjas and quickly got up breaking their gaze to stare at him

"Well ok then, it was nice to see you tsunade and remember don't tell anyone" naruto said and grabbed sasukes wrist and pulled him out of the office into the street and let out a sigh as the tension from the room was all clear now.

"Come on lets go home," sasuke said taking naruto's smaller hands into his and walking down the street tot heir apartment.

EVIL FYLING MONKEYS ATTACK!!!!

Luv ya

Jazzy! (laughing evilly!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Moving in

Over the last 5 months naruto had done nothing but look though real estate catalogs and nursing his swollen stomach. He and sasuke found the perfect house for both of them and their coming family close to the wall that surrounded the village. It was a small house with one main bed room and two smaller rooms. The kitchen was right next to the living room with no wall In between giving the house a very open feel, and the bathroom was located at the very end of the house down a hallway with four other doors that lead into the bedrooms and a small laundry. It had a large unfenced front yard and a larger back yard with a paved outside dining area. The garden was very neat and had been kept well.

…

Naruto and sasuke had invited sakura, the rookie nine, rock lee, kakashi and iruka over to there apartment for dinner one night when naruto was still in his first month of pregnancy. While they were over sasuke and naruto had announced that naruto was pregnant. Sakura was stunned into silence while rock lee made loud excuses to why it was not possible, Shikamaru showed no emotions but inside you could tell he was just as stunned, iruka already knew so it was no surprise to him and the rest just gaped with their mouth hanging open apart from kakashi who looked cool as a cucumber and show no sign of emotions as if knew all along. They soon got over their amazement and congratulated the pair on their so called 'blessing from the gods' as rock lee put it. Sakura insisted on having a baby shower and Ino backed up saying that it was compulsory.

…

And now naruto stood out the front of his and sasukes new house with a hand in the middle of his back supporting his very large stomach waiting for the removal van to arrive with their furniture. Suddenly kiba and akamaru, Shikamaru, sakura, kakashi and Chouji appeared next to him in a poof of smoke. They were there to help naruto move the furniture into the house.

"Yo" kakashi said simply in greeting

"Hey guys the van hasn't arrived yet," naruto said greeting the group of friends that were not on missions like sasuke had been that day.

"Is that it?" kiba asked pointing to the van that was trundling up the street and naruto nodded as the van pulled up outside the house and a large man jumped out of the front with a board and paper that naruto signed then all 7 of them stated to unpack the van moving all the furniture into the house.

…

"Hey naruto maybe you should sit out for a while," sakura said looking at the very pale and faint naruto who was swaying slightly with his ears flat against his head and tails limp. She walked over to naruto just as he was about to collapse and she eased him to the ground. The heat and strain of moving furniture was too much for a pregnant half demon.

"Thank you sakura," naruto whispered as he regained his composure and made a hand seal and said "shadow clone justu" and two more naruto's appeared beside him and moved over to the van to help move furniture.

…

Soon all the furniture was in the house and the van left leaving the others to arrange it in the house. Naruto walked into his new house and looked upon the scattered furniture, most was in the right room including a large baby's cot that had three sides leaving one side open and was big enough to let naruto in fox form to curl up comfortably with plenty of room. Iruka had made this special cot for naruto to give birth on.

All of naruto's friends helped him to put all of the furniture into position with two couches facing a wall with a big TV cabinet and TV in front and a coffee table in the middle. Behinds that a large stained table sat with several chairs placed around it. In the kitchen a stove and fridge stood in between cabinets and cupboards carefully placed out. In the main bed room a king sized bed stood in the middle with a built-in wardrobe and two matching tables next to each side of the bed and the cot in one corner. The kid's rooms were bare apart from the built in wardrobes, naruto and sasuke would wait till the kits grew more before they put furniture in there. In the bathroom a bath/shower on one side and a toilet in one corner with a sink next to the wall and a laundry cupboard just outside the door, all the bath room was very white. Finally the laundry had a simple washing machine and fold down ironing board with shelves for cleaning products.

After satisfied with their work, all but sakura left to their homes at about 2:30 in the afternoon. Sakura helped naruto to get his items such as sheets, towels, utensils for eating, plates, food and all that stuff that you need to live. It took about an hour and a half to move everything in it's place and make beds, put food away and fill the bathroom with toothbrushes and soap but finally they were done and naruto stood in the kitchen with a drink talking to sakura glad that the moving in only took a day then out of the corner he saw a dark shape moving down the path and realized that it was sasuke coming back from his mission.

"Quickly sakura sasuke's here, go!" naruto said hurriedly as the pink haired disappeared in a poof of smoke just as sasuke walked thought the door. Naruto came up to sasuke and put his hands around his waist and kissed his passionately on the lips. Sasuke responded to the kiss with full force sad when naruto pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I went to the apartment but everything was gone, so I came here," sasuke said looking around his pregnant lover into the house

"The guys helped me move our stuff in," naruto explained letting sasuke come in and inspect the house. First they went to the kitchen/living room and sasuke looked into the cupboards filled with food then to the stove were naruto had begun to cook a meal for dinner.

"Mmm… that smells great!" he exclaimed taking a deep breath in taking in the smells of their dinner.

Then sasuke and naruto moved down the hallway to their bed room and sasuke walked inside as naruto leaned against the door frame taking the weight off of his feet. Sasuke looked over the cot and inside their cupboard and gave a good comment on the placement of the furniture and took naruto by the waist as they went down to the kid's room and sasuke glanced inside both the empty rooms and walked on to the small laundry glad to see a load of washing already on in their new washing machine. As they went naruto explained all the dramas of moving in. finally they reached the bath room, sasuke seemed to brighten up in this room and he turned to naruto linking his black eyes with naruto beautiful blue ones.

"wanna take a shower later?" he whispered in one of naruto's pointed ears and was replied with tails being wrapped around him pulling him into the blond sasuke places his hands on naruto's swollen stomach carefully as not to squash it as he leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, then sasuke broke off.

"Do you smell burning?" sasuke queered sniffing the air suddenly naruto stiffened up and ran off down the hall into the kitchen with his tails flying.

Ok this chapter was very short (sorry) but it was only telling about how they moved into the house. That's all I gotta say wait… review or THE EVIL FLYING MONKEYS will attack you. If you want proof just think why David hasn't been at your school for the last week? Hmm…?

Luv ya

Jazzy!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kunai, Kills and Kits

Naruto was sitting on his and sasukes bed reading a childcare care and parenting book that iruka had gotten him. Naruto was expecting his birth to begin any day now as it had been six months since he first found out that he was pregnant, sasuke had been out today buying food and helping tsunade with much paper work but was coming home sometime in the afternoon. Sasuke had taken time off missions to take care of naruto when he was so close to giving birth.

Then naruto heard the front door open, he knew of no one that was coming over today? So he put down his book and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where he found an old man of about 45 with his back to naruto.

"Can I help you?" naruto asked. The man spun around this is when naruto noticed the kunai knife in his hand and went into defensive mode.

'_I know this man'_ the kyuubi said inside of naruto's head _'before I was sealed inside of you I found this man hunting and he had a fox with four young kits cornered and was going to kill them before I stopped him by laying in-between the two, then this man ran off and soon after that I was attacked'_

"Who are you?" naruto asked taking a very different tone and backing away from the man

"I am the man that will kill you!" he yelled and threw the kunai at naruto. Naruto dodged the kunai but still hampered by his very large stomach he got a deep slash in his right arm. Then the man ran after naruto punching him in the face sending naruto flying into the cupboard.

"I can not let you have these demons, they will destroy our village," he said advancing on naruto with another kunai knife in his hand. As he got closer naruto kicked the knife out of his hands and leapt to his feet punching the man in the stomach then clutching his wounded arm he turned into his fox form being more able to fight in this form. The man quickly got off the ground and was met by a fox again leaping and knocking him to the ground and standing on the man's chest growling. The man threw the fox off his chest into a wall. Naruto lay limply on the ground and the man advanced thinking that he had knocked the fox out by was surprised when naruto leapt off the ground and attached himself to the mans throat. The man soon died from choking as naruto had crushed his air pipe.

Naruto stood by the man still in fox form swaying from loss of blood and the injuries he had gotten from his frantic fight. Suddenly naruto got a terrible pain in his stomach and his water broke.

'_Oh no not now!'_ naruto thought frantically as he made his way to the bed room and leapt up on the cot just another contraction hit. He recoiled in the pain wishing that sasuke was home.

…

Sasuke had been out all day shopping and then he went to help tsunade with her work overload. Now he was heading back to his new house with two baskets full of food. As he got to the front door he realized that it was slightly ajar. He pushed his way inside and dropped his baskets spilling food allover the ground, but he didn't care all he could do was gape at the mess that was presented to him.

A man lay on the ground with his throat torn and a puddle of blood spilled on the tiles around him, a kunai knife was embedded in the wall another was laying on the ground there was smears of blood all over the ground and small fox paw prints leading up into the bed room sasuke fallowed these into his room where he found naruto curled up whimpering.

Naruto was so relieved when he looked up at sasuke who was standing in the door way looking utterly amazed. Immediately sasuke ran over to naruto stoking his head, naruto let out a howl as another contraction hit him this one stronger that the last, he had the urge to push to he followed his instincts and pushed. Slowly the crown of a small fox was able to be seen.

"It's coming, just push a little more," sasuke said encouragingly. Again another contraction hit naruto and he pushed and small blind fox came out. Naruto bended around and started cleaning the kit freeing its airways so it could breath the directing it too one of naruto newly formed tits and it started suckling. Suddenly naruto cried out again as another contraction hit. This went on till naruto had three little kits that were cleaned and suckling.

"Their beautiful," sasuke exclaimed. It was true the first fox to be born was a boy and had pitch black fur with a white tip at the tail, feet and ears; this fox had two tails protruding from its tail bone. The next that had been born was a girl with all silvery white fur and six tails. The last was also a boy with bright orange fur with white tipping each of its nine tails like naruto's.

Naruto rested his head on sasuke's leg breathing deeply. Sasuke smoothed his head and naruto gave way to the darkness that was calling him. It was just now that sasuke realized that naruto's right shoulder was covered in blood from a deep wound. Sasuke leapt to his feet and ran into the bath room and grabbed out a bandage from the cabinet and ran back wrapping naruto's shoulder in it to stop the flow of blood then left to get a clean towel and blanket. When he came back sasuke wrapped the three kits the towel and placing them on the bed then picking naruto up and cleaning him up in the bathroom and coming back before the kits missed him and changed the bloodied sheets from the cot and put down new fresh sheets and placed naruto and the kits back on it and wrapping another blanket around them to keep them all warm until naruto regain conscious.

…

Naruto was in the dark, he could feel his stomach tingling pleasantly and he realized that he was clean on warm fresh sheets and his shoulder was wrapped up. Slowly he opened his eyes, his head was resting on sasuke's leg and sasuke was sitting watching all three of his small, blind kits suckling on naruto smiling happily. Naruto licked sasuke's leg in appreciation.

"Naruto, you're awake!" he exclaimed reaching down and taking naruto's head in his soft hands and patting the hair gently. One of naruto's tails wrapped around sasuke's wrists and naruto turned back into human form startling the kits as the tits that they had just been suckling disappeared. Naruto grabbed up the kits in the blanket and placed them between him and sasuke.

"I think you have some explaining to do," sasuke said holding naruto around the neck letting him lean on his shoulder.

"The man in the kitchen wanted to kill me," naruto started to explain

"Why!" sasuke exclaimed wondering why any one would want to hurt his kitsune.

"He said something about demons attacking the village; I think he was talking about the kits," naruto explained, "then he attacked me" sasuke nodded in understanding.

"We will get people like that, but I will kill every one of them if I have to keep my kits and precious kitsune safe," sasuke vowed and held naruto closer the asked; "when will they open their eyes?"

'_In about a week'_

"In about a week," naruto relayed to sasuke

"I think they want more milk," sasuke said and naruto nodded in agreement and changed back into fox form letting the three baby kitsunes suckle and wrapping his tails around them keeping them warm.

WOOT! Naruto had kids!!!! He he he I thought the attack put a bit of drama to it.

Luv ya

Jazzy!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Friends

Two days after the birth of the kits sasuke and naruto sat on the cot playing with the three baby foxes, who hadn't opened their eyes yet were able to shakily stand. Naruto licked the white kit tenderly letting it know that its mother was there and preventing it from mewing out to him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and sasuke got up to see who it was.

Naruto stayed in the brightly lit bed room nursing the three kits when sasuke, sakura, rock lee, iruka, kakashi, tsunade, ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, kiba and akamaru, hinata and shino walked into the room.

"Oh my god!! Their so cute," sakura exclaimed rushing over to the naruto and the three kits immediately picking up the black one making it mew in surprise. Naruto decided that he should change back into his human form and save the poor little kit.

"What are their names?" shino asked following the crowd over to the cot where naruto carefully took the distressed kit from sakuras loving grip.

"The black one is named Shinji, the white one is named Mikio after sasukes great grand mother and the kyuubi's successor is named Tadashi," naruto explained

"Very honorable names!" rock lee exclaimed hugging both naruto and a much discomforted sasuke.

"what happened about the assassination attempt?" asked tsunade taking a more serious tone coming closer to naruto and sitting next to him on the cot taking a small red Tadashi and playing with his smooth ears.

"I do not know the man, but he had white hair and looked about 50," naruto explained "he said he wanted to kill the kits or they would destroy the village."

"Did this man have a scar running down his left cheek?" tsunade again asked, Naruto thought back to the fight with the man, focusing hard on his face

"Yes, yes he did," naruto replied adding "kyuubi said she saw him right before she was attacked," tsunade seemed to finch at the statement 'attacked'

"yes that would be because it was him that alerted us to the kyuubi's presence," tsunade explained "I remember it was young, he came racing into the village raving about a demon that tried tot kill him that it's coming for the village, soon after that the fourth hokage rallied up all ninja and attacked the kyuubi,"

"This man what he said about the kits being demons that will kill our village it was not true, was it?" naruto asked sadly looking over his small helpless kits.

"No, the kyuubi was not bad and neither shall our kits be," sasuke said placing an arm around naruto pulling him closely, then exclaiming "now who wants lunch!"

The crowd cheered in agreement, they all had tasted sasuke's cooking and agreed with it. They all left the room except naruto, the kits and sakura.

"Your kits will be just as lovely as you," she said hugging naruto warmly. Naruto then made small nest with his tails and picked the three kits one by one and placed them in the tails nest and moved out into the living area.

…

Naruto ate in fox form from a plate that had been placed in font of him by sasuke as the kits suckled. The conversation was pretty random around the room, from such talk of missions to how good sasuke and naruto's house looked. Then sakura eyes widened as if she had the best idea ever.

"Naruto we can hold your baby shower now!" she exclaimed, all the men in the room gave sigh, but ino, sakura, hinata and rock lee all gave and excited squeal.

"That's right we have to hold a baby shower," Ino said excitingly

"Yes we can hold it right here," hinata put in

"We will have to wait till the kits can open their eyes though," sakura said rather disappointed

"WHAT BETTER WAY TO CAPTURE YOUTH!" rock lee yelled

"The whole village can come!" hinata said

"We can make really nice invitations, with pink and purple!" Ino exclaimed

"AND BLUE FOR A MANHOOD!" rock lee intercepted

"Of course!" Ino agreed

"It shall be held next week on umm…" sakura trailed off thinking of a good day

"Wednesday!" sasuke finished "that's when the holiday for the second hokages birthday is,"

"Prefect!" sakura exclaimed "it shall be arranged,"

"I'll make the invitations!" Ino said "and give them to everyone,"

"I'll sort out the decorations, and rock lee will help with that," sakura said putting an arm around rock lee's waist

"YES! I SHALL HELP!" rock lee agreed

"I'll get food and snacks!" hinata said to help out "then I'll come here and help with setting up"

"What time will we hold it?" Ino asked so she could put it on the invites

"I say about 11:00," sakura said

"Yes that'll be great," Ino agreed writing this on her arm so she would remember. All naruto could do was place his head down and be quiet, if he dared say anything he would be shot down by evil glares.

So with no say by naruto the baby shower but all he do was sit and let them arrange it, silently he was thankful for his friends being their for him making him feel better about the kits, yet slightly frustrated by their need to hold a baby shower when most people would be away for the holiday, then it dawned on him that's why sasuke said the holiday because then not as many people would come. Naruto lifted his head and looked lovingly at his uchiha who gave a small smile back.

**Yay I'm done!! Oh well it was great I spose not like it took me long to write (cough, cough) the names I picked out for the kits… I got off of a Japanese game of mine and being Australian I'm not sure weather their chick of guy names so don't blame me if I named a guy with a chick name!!.**

**Luv ya**

**Jazzy! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Baby shower

Naruto stirred, the bright sunshine was leaking though a crack in the closed curtains. After about five minutes he decided that falling back asleep was futile so he uncurled from his sleeping position awakening the three sleeping kits. Immediately the kits bounced to life jumping up on top of naruto's furry back as he stood up in the cot. Naruto jumped down from it being followed by his kits.

By now all three kits had opened their eyes. Mikio the white kit had dark black eyes, Shinji the black kit had deep blue eyes like naruto's and Tadashi the kyuubi's successor had red eyes that faded into orange at the outside.

Slowly naruto made his way out of the bed room closely followed by all three kits, naruto was surprisingly met by sakura running up and covering him in pink ribbon. Naruto gave a yelp in surprise and changed back into his human form with pink ribbon draped around his shoulders.

"Oh I forgot about the baby shower," naruto lied; he was slightly dreading this day. When the 50 people that were coming over crowd around wanting to hold and cuddle HIS kits. Yet something told him that everything will be ok.

"Sure you did!" sakura said sarcastically taking him by the wrist and pulling down into the living room leaving the kits to run along behind. When they reached the living room he found it covered in pink and blue ribbon with matching balloons and table clothes.

"Good morning," naruto was greeted from behind by sasuke wrapping his arms around naruto's waist and kissing him tenderly on the lips then bending over to pick up all three of his kits and kissed each one on the head.

"How long have you been awake?" naruto asked walking back up the hall way to the laundry to get fresh clothes.

"Since this lot decided to come in and start decorating," he said mentioning to sakura, hinata, Ino and rock lee. "Their really into this baby shower"

"It's seriously scaring me," naruto joked as they walked into the bed room to let naruto get changed.

Sasuke sat on the bed holding the three kits and watched naruto change in front of him and his mouth watered slightly as naruto's leg muscles tensed when he would put on his pants. Naruto looked at sasuke who quickly looked away blushing by being caught goggling at naruto. Naruto came closer to sasuke and put the kits on the ground to play and lay on top of sasuke.

"I think you look good to" he whispered in his ear. Sasuke shivered as naruto's hot breath ran over his ear. Naruto's lips found sasukes in a passionate kiss. Sasuke bit at naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance naruto gladly gave it to him but fought for dominance and sasuke weakly let naruto rule. As naruto's tongue was wondering though sasuke's mouth sakura burst into the room and sasuke and naruto quickly broke off.

"Whoa! Sorry I was just looking for naruto," sakura said blushing at what she just walked in on.

"Umm... yeah sorry, what did you want?" naruto said quickly getting up despite sasuke's aggravated sigh and straightening his clothes.

"Well we were just going to take pictures and was wondering if we could get ones of you and the kits, actually then we'll need you sasuke for a family photo," she said nervously.

"Yeah sure c'mon sasuke," naruto said picking the kits up and moving out to the living room where hinata was preparing food rock lee was putting helium into balloons and Ino was placing them up over the room. Sakura stood naruto in place arranging the kits in his arms. It was hard to keep all three kits still but eventually sakura got the photo she wanted sasuke then entered the scene with his hand around naruto's waist holding Mikio in his free arm.

"Ok that's great," sakura said after the shot putting the camera on the table set out for presents, "the guests should be arriving soon!"

"That's great!" hinata yelled from the kitchen "I've finished the snacks"

"And now I'm, finished the balloons!" ino shouted across the room putting away the helium cylinder

…

Soon guest started arriving stating with kiba and his dog akamaru, then people like kakashi, iruka and tsunade came. Then another 43 people came, most of which neither naruto or sasuke knew but they seemed to know them.

At about 12:30 hinata announced that lunch was being served and naruto changed into fox form to feed his playful kits before eating himself, letting the kits go back to playing with the many presents that the guests had brought them.

…

Between 2:00 and 3:00 the people started to leave thanking them for lunch and wishing them the best for the future or like Gai sensei put it 'an insight to the future youth!' Gai had always unnerved naruto but this defiantly confirmed his fears and silently hoped that rock lee would maybe grow out of the 'youth is great' thing.

The only people that had remained was the other six of the rookie nine, iruka, kakashi, a rather drunk tsunade, rock lee and sakura. All were too lazy to bother cooking tea so they ordered out for pizza which arrived just before tsunade found four bottles of whine.

After four hours of dinking and eating pizza, all 11 were tired and the kits had already fallen asleep on top of each other in a corner of the lounge room.

"Let's have a drinking game!" naruto slurred waving a bottle around in the air

"Hurray!" tsunade yelled before promptly fainting on the ground

"Ha, ha 'hic' ha you lose" kiba slurred pointed an unsteady finger at the unconscious tsunade.

"No, no more drinking games tonight," sasuke said the only one who had not become drunk. He took the bottles away from the drunken ninja's and put them high up in the cupboard. He then took the kits away to their bed room and placed them in a cot and took the cot into an empty child's room knowing that naruto would be sick in the morning.

When he returned to the living room only naruto was left awake since kiba fell asleep on the already sleeping hinata who slept next to tsunade. Kakashi had passed next to the TV right after announcing his love to iruka who had caught him but also fell beneath his weight and slept were he had fallen. Shikamaru was holding a sleeping Ino and was himself sleeping on her shoulder. Sakura had danced for sometime with rock lee (that had refused to drink saying that spoiled youth) and then rock lee had taken her back to his apartment so she was not present. Shino was slumped by the foot of the couch with an empty bottle in his hand and Chouji was using his stomach as a pillow sleeping soundly.

Sasuke sighed and went over to naruto who was now trying to get the hidden bottles out of the cupboard and picked him up bridle style.

"Heeey, sasuke," naruto said as he realized why he was heading away from his beloved drinks

"Time to go to bed," sasuke said sitting naruto on the bed then turning around to take his shirt off and get ready for bed. Naruto had other ideas and stood up unsteadily and grabbed sasukes shoulders and turning him around plating a rough kiss on his lips. Sasuke was quite surprised by the sudden action made by naruto; in the kiss sasuke could taste alcohol strongly on his breath

"Naruto your drunk," sasuke said breaking the kiss

"No I'm not," naruto slurred and pushed sasuke onto the bed and lay on top of him. With unsteady hands naruto took off sasukes pants but sasuke just pushed him off. Naruto looked hurt at sasuke with his big blue eyes.

"naruto you won't remember this in the morning," sasuke said grabbing his Pj pants and putting them on when he turned back around he found naruto had already fallen asleep and sighed fixing him up in bed and laying next to him wrapping his strong arms around naruto's waist, as in response naruto curled his tails around sasuke comforting him.

"I love you," sasuke whispered not expecting a response

"I love you too," naruto said not slurring a word.

Ha, ha, ha you guys might kill me after you read the next chapter but I'd really like too hear what you think after you read it.

Luv ya

Jazzy!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Explanations

Hey guys this isn't a story sorry but I'd like to explain that the last story I posted was the last I'll do for this series but do not fret I am making a second series about Mikio, Shinji and Tadashi when there grown up. Sorry if you don't like this but I got rather bored of the whole sasunaru thing.

If you don't like it I am willing to take any complaints in reviews. Sorry for any troubles this might have on your mind (mwha ha ha ha)

Any way sorry but tune in for my next story it'll keep with the whole sasuke and naruto loving each other just about their kids!!!!

Luv ya forever

Jazzy!


End file.
